List of assets owned by The Walt Disney Company
The following is a list of assets owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company, unless otherwise indicated. Corporate *Disney Enterprises, Inc., often shortened to merely Disney, incorporated under the laws of the State of Delaware, is the copyright holder and trademark owner of Disney-branded intellectual property and other non-Disney branded IP, and its name is frequently seen in copyright notices in motion picture credits and on other promotional items. It functions as the licensor of Disney IP toward licensees, and subsequently appears in litigation, court documents and other venues worldwide where it defends the rights of its IP against unauthorized use. Disney Enterprises is the original legal entity of The Walt Disney Company, founded in 1923, and was given its current name on February 9, 1996 as a consequence of the completion of the merger between The Walt Disney Company and Capital Cities/ABC Inc. In published SEC filings pertaining to The Walt Disney Company (DIS), prior to February 9 1996, Disney Enterprises, Inc. (DIE) appears in its stead to avoid confusion, since a holding company (DC Holdco, Inc.) was created to carry the DIS branding after the merger. * TWDC Enterprises 18 Corporation, initially known as DC Holdco, Inc., is a holding company founded to facilitate the acquisition of Capital Cities/ABC Inc.. This was the second legal entity of The Walt Disney Company from 1996 until 2019. It adopts its current name in March 20, 2019 upon completion of Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox and it became a wholly-owned subsidiary of TWDC Holdco 613 Corporation, which now carries "The Walt Disney Company" name. * Disney Worldwide Services, Inc., shared corporate services * The Disney Children's Center, Inc., child care center * D23 * Earth Star, Inc., corporate airline * Synergy Group * Grand Central Creative Campus (GC3) secondary office location Walt Disney Studios Film Production *Walt Disney Pictures *Disney Animation Studios *Disneynature *Lucasfilm Ltd. **Industrial Light & Magic **Lucasfilm Animation **LucasArts: All in-house development was ceased in April 2013, but they remained open as a publisher and licensor. **Lucas Licensing **Lucas Online **Skywalker Sound *Marvel Studios ** Marvel Music ** Marvel Film Productions LLC (Delaware) ** MVL Development LLC (Delaware) ** MVL Productions LLC: an indirect wholly owned film development subsidiary ** MVL Film Finance LLC: holder of Marvel's Movie debt and theatrical film rights to the twelve characters and supporting characters as collateral. ** MVL Rights, LLC: subsidiary holding movie rights of all Marvel Characters with some on contract with MVL Film Finance ** Iron Works Productions LLC: subsidiary holding debt to finance the Iron Man films. ** Incredible Production (Delaware) ** Asgard Productions LLC (Delaware) *20th Century Fox ** Fox Family ** Fox Studios Australia ** Fox Star Studios ** Zero Day Fox ** Boom! Studios (minority stake) ***Archaia Entertainment ** New Regency (minority stake) *Fox Searchlight Pictures *Blue Pixar Animation Film Distribution * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, theatrical distribution unit formerly known as Buena Vista Pictures Distribution **Walt Disney Studios Marketing ** Worldwide Special Events **Buena Vista International *** Fox-Warner Chile, a joint venture between the Chilean units of 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. ** Buena Vista Theatres, Inc. *** Disney Studio Store: collocated with a Ghirardelli Soda Fountain and Chocolate Shop in the El Capitan Building next to the theater *** El Capitan Theatre *** El Capitan Entertainment Centre ** DreamWorks II Distribution Co. LLC, film rights acquired from DreamWorks and Reliance. Disney Music Group Disney Theatrical Group Disney Studio Services Disney Media Networks Walt Disney Television *Disney Television Studios and ABC Entertainment **ABC Entertainment ***American Broadcasting Company **Disney Television Studios ***ABC Studios ****ABC Signature ****ABC Studios International ***20th Century Fox Television ****Fox Television Animation ***Fox 21 Television Studios **Freeform **ABC Owned Television Stations *ABC News **ABC Radio **ABC Radio News *Disney Channels Worldwide (U.S. channels) **Disney Channel **Disney Junior **Disney XD **Radio Disney **Disney Television Animation **It's a Laugh Productions *FX Networks **FX **FXX **FX Movie Channel **FX Entertainment ***FX Productions * National Geographic Global Networks (United States; 73%) ** National Geographic ** Nat Geo Wild ** Nat Geo Mundo ESPN A&E Networks 50% equity holding; Joint venture with Hearst Communications Disney Parks, Experiences and Products Disney Retail Disney Games and Interactive Experiences FoxNext DCPI Content Disney Publishing Worldwide Parks and resorts Disney Resorts West Region Disney Resorts East Region Disney Signature Experiences Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Streaming Services * Disney+ * ESPN+ * BAMTech (75%) ** BAMTech Europe (50%) ** Cake Solutions * Movies Anywhere * Hulu ** Hulu Studios ** Hulu Documentary Films * Disney Digital Network ** Oh My Disney ** Disney Style ** Babble ** Disney Family ** Disney Eats ** Polaris ** The Platform Distribution * Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution ** Disney Television Distribution - formerly Disney–ABC Domestic Television and before that, Buena Vista Television ** Disney Home Media - incoparated as Buena Visa Home Entertainment. *** Disney Movie Rewards * Disney Media Distribution - formerly Disney-ABC International Television and before that, ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group International Networks * ABC Spark IP (licensed to Corus Entertainment) * Disney Channels Worldwide (less US channels) ** Disney Channel ** Disney Cinemagic ** Disney International HD channel in India and Maldives ** Disney Junior ** Disney XD ** DisneyNow ** Hungama TV ** Broadcast Satellite Disney Co., Ltd. (April 2009) operator of Dlife channel (Japan) ** Marvel HQ ** Disney La Chaîne (licensed only, owned by Corus Entertainment) *Fox Networks Group (international only) ** Fox ** Fox Crime ** Fox Comedy (Portugal) ** Fox Life ** Fox Movies ** Fox Sports International ** BabyTV ** 24Kitchen ** YourTV ** National Geographic Global Networks (73%) ** Star World The Walt Disney Company Latin America The Walt Disney Company EMEA The Walt Disney Company Asia Pacific The Walt Disney Company (India) Private Limited * UTV Software Communications ** UTV Communications (USA) LLC ** IG Interactive Entertainment Ltd. ** UTV Global Broadcasting Ltd. ** UTV TV Content Ltd. ** UTV Games Ltd. ** First Future Agri & Developers Ltd. ** UTV Motion Pictures PLC *** UTV Toons ** UTV New Media Ltd ** UTV Indiagames * Star India **Star Plus **Star Bharat **Star Utsav **Star Utsav Movies **Star Gold **Star Gold Select **Movies OK **Star World **Star World Premiere **Star Movies **Star Movies Select **Star Jalsha **Star Jalsha Movies **Star Pravah **Star Maa **Star Maa Movies **Star Maa Gold **Star Maa Music **Star Vijay **Star Vijay Super **Star Suvarna **Star Suvarna Plus **Asianet Communications ***Asianet ***Asianet Plus ***Asianet Movies **Star Sports 1 **Star Sports 2 **Star Sports 3 **Star Sports Select 1 **Star Sports Select 2 **Star Sports 1 Hindi **Star Sports 1 Tamil **Star Sports 1 Telugu **Star Sports 1 Kannada **Star Sports 1 Bangla ** Star Sports First * Tata Sky (30%) Marvel Entertainment Other Content libraries Former assets Sold Dormant or shuttered See also * Timeline of The Walt Disney Company * List of Disney animated universe characters * List of Pixar characters * List of Marvel Comics characters * Lists of corporate assets * Acquisition of 21st Century Fox Disney Assets Category:The Walt Disney Company subsidiaries